The Harem King
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: After his two year training trip with his teacher, Naruto returns to the Hidden Leaf with mates that he met during his travels. Watch as Naruto grows, befriends with beautiful women, and have more women in his harem as he becomes the Harem King. NaruxMassiveHarem. Uzumakicest, Female Sasuke, Female Gaara, Female Madara, Female Obito, & Female Akatsuki.
1. Prolouge: The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Prolouge: The Return

* * *

A teen with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes was walking towards the entrance to Konohagakure with his perverted sensei and his mates. This teens name was Naruto Uzumaki, the jailer of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama. Kurama has told him her name after the met and talked for the first time.

His first mate was a woman with beautiful long red hair, brown eyes, and E-Cup breasts. Her name is Erza Scarlet. Erza used to be a member of Fairy Tail before she met Naruto during his travels. Erza was well known for her nickname 'Titina', meaning she was and still is a powerful swordswoman. She is also known as one of the scariest women in her time due to her temper.

His second mate was a woman with beautiful long white hair, dark blue eyes, and F-Cup breasts. Her name was Mirajane Strauss, or Mira for short. Like Erza, Mirajane used to be a member of Fairy Tail before she met Naruto during his travels. Mirajane was feared since she had a demon power sealed inside of her.

His third mate was a woman with beautiful long silver hair, red eyes, and G-Cup breasts. Her name was Moka Akashiya. Moka is a vampire and everyone she met hated her until Naruto came across her and told her she wasn't a monster. From that day forth, Moka decided to join Naruto on his travels.

His fourth mate was a woman with beautiful long red hair, bluish-green eyes, and E-Cup breasts. Her name was Rias Gremory. Rias met Naruto when he rescured her from Raser, who was obsessed with the women's body, he didn't care for their fellings. From that day forth, Rias joined her savior on his travels.

His fifth mate was a woman with beautiful long black hair, violet eyes, and H-Cup breasts. Her name was Akeno Himejima. Like Rias, Naruto saved her from going to the path of darkness since people feared her for being a Fallen Angel. For Akeno, she hated being a Fallen Angel, but Naruto opened her eyes before she decided to kill herself. From that day fourth, Akeno joined Naruto on his travels.

His sixth mate was a woman with beautiful long brown-orange hair, brown eyes, and E-Cup breasts. Her name was Asuna Yuuki. In her time, Asuna was well known for her speed and fighting with her sword. Asuna was caputured by an evil man that only saw her body. Instead of her 'beloved' Kirito saving her, it was Naruto that has saved her from almost being married from a man she didn't even love. After Naruto saved her, Asuna decided to follow him where ever he went.

His seventh mate was a woman with beautiful long brown-orange hair, brown eyes and H-Cup breasts. Her name was Orihime Inoue. She used to live in a town called Kaurakura until Naruto came along to help her after she lost her long time crush, Ichigo, to Rukia. After Naruto visited her and helped her, Orihime has decided to join Naruto on his travels.

"It's been two and a half years." Naruto spoke to his sensei, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed it has." Jiraya spoke has he, Naruto, and his mates walked through the town of Konohagakure.

"So this is where Naru-kun lives?" Asuna wondered as she loiked around.

"This place seems like it saw better days." Moka commented as she took note at the village has been destoryed during the Orochimaru invasion that her beloved have told her about.

The invasion of Konoha that happened to and a half years ago was when the Chunin Exams where going on and for Orochimaru too take Naruto's best friend, Satsuki Uchiha, over to his side so the she could gain power in order to kill her older brother that has killed his entier family but their mother.

"That beside the point, I should stop by Mikoto-chan's place first before I see Kaa-chan." Naruto said as he ran off to where Mikoto now lived.

Jiraya shook his head as he watched his student run off before turning towards his mates.

"We should get you girls singed in as members here so you can join Naruto and his team." Jiraya said as he walked towards the Hokage office.

"Hai!" They all replied before following their lovers teacher.

* * *

As Naruto reached his destintion, Naruto knocked on the door and a woman with beautiful long black hair, black eyes, and F-Cup breasts answered the door. Her name was Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of Itachi and Satsuki.

*Hey, Mikoto-chan. I'm back." Naruto said with a grin, while tears started to drop from the ravens cheeks.

"Welcome home, Naru-kun." Mikoto spoke as she brought him into a hug, which he responds by hugging her back.

After they broke the hug, Mikoto invited Naruto to come in for some tea, which he thanked her and accpted her offer.

"How was your two year training trip with the pervert?" Mikoto asked her godson, who took a sip of her tea before answering.

"It was alright. I met some mates while we traveled." Naruto said, taking another sip of tea, while Mikoto raised a brow.

"Mates?" Mikoto questioned, a bit confused of what he ment.

"Yeah. During my two year training trip with ero-sanian, I met Kurama and she told me due to her being inside me, I could have multiple mates. I told her that I wanted you and Kaa-chan to be part of it. If your okay with it, of course." Naruto said as he scratched his cheek, while Mikoto gave him a smile.

"I'll be more than happy to join your harem. I've loved you when Kushina brought you over to befriend Satsuki." Mikoto told him as she got up from her seat to sit biside him an laid her head on his shoulder.

"...I promise I'll bring Satsuki-chan back. I'll bring her back by force if I have to." Naruto promised her, making Mikoto smile.

"I know you will." Mikoto said as she kissed him on the lips for the first time.

After spending time with his new mate, Naruto gave her a hug and a kiss before he left to his and his mothers apartment.

* * *

When Naruto arrived at his and his mother's apartment, Naruto unlocked the door and walked in.

After stepping into their apartment, a woman with beautiful long red hair, violet eyes, and H-Cup breasts walked into the living room. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, the mother of her only child, Naruto, and the best friend of Mikoto.

"Who is i-" Kushina stopped mid sentence as the bowl she held in her hands dropped and hit the ground as she was in shock at who was standing in the doorway. Naruto gave his beautful mother a smile.

"Hey, Kaa-chan. I'm home."

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

 **A/N: That was the introduction for my new story 'The Harem King'. The list below will be the women that are going to be in Naruto's Harem for now:**

 **Kushina, Mikoto, Satsuki, Hinata, Erza, Mirajane, Moka (Ura), Rias, Akeno, Asuna, Orihime.**

 **The other females that are going to be in his harem is up to you. Let met know who you want in it aside of the ladies that are listed above. And for those who like Sakura, I'm not puting her in the harem for certain reasons. I just don't really like her that much. Anyway, list who you want for Naruto to be with and I'll make sure to add them in the future chapters to come. See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Reunion

* * *

After she got out of her shock, Kushina ran up to her son with tears in her eyes and gave him a welcoming hug.

"I'm so glad your home, Sochi. I'd imange your training with the pervert went well?" Kushina asked her son as she let go of him.

"Yup. I've also met Kurama and she said I could have multiple mates, and I told her I wanted you and Mikoto-baa-chan to be part of it. I checked with Mikoto-chan first and she said she would be happy to join my harem. Now I want to know if you want to join?" Naruto asked her, while the beautiful red head blushed at her sons question.

"Of course I'll join. Your father betreayed me with going out with another woman in secret while you were gone. I'm gonna deal with him after he gets home from his...'mission'." Kushina growled out as Naruto pulled her into a loving kiss that she fell deep into.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to deal with him. I'll see you later, Kushi-chan." Naruto said as he broke the kiss and went to the Hokage's office while Kushina touched her lips and blushed at the nickname she was given.

* * *

As Naruto reached the Hokage's office, he knocked on the door as he heard someone behind the door answer.

"Come in!"

Opening the door, Naruto steped in and noticed his mates were wearing Konoha headbands and he grinned at them, making them all blush, before he turned to the woman that sat in her chair.

"Hey, Granny, Shizune-chan. I'm home." Naruto told them with a smile.

"That you are, Naruto how are you?" Tsunade asked her godson as he grinned at her.

"I'm good. Hey, Shizune-chan? Could I talk to you for a moment?" Naruto asked her as he walked out of the room.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Shizune said as she followed the blond out of the room.

As soon as they got out of the room, Naruto closed the door behind them and turned towards Shizune.

"Why don't we go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen? My treat." Naruto said as he walked off with Shizune following him.

* * *

When Naruto and Shizune arrived at Ichiraku's, Naruto noticed at the old man was nowhere to be seen, only his daughter, Ayame, was there running the shop while her father was away.

"Welco-" Ayame stopped herself when she saw who had entered the shop.

"Hey, Ayame-chan." Naruto waved as he and Shizune sat down at the table.

"Naruto-kun! Your back! You've grown so much!" Ayame stated excited to see her faviorte blond.

"Heh, thanks for the complement. Wheres your old man?" Naruto asked her as she sighed.

"Father's been sick for the past month and he hasn't gotten any better. I told him he should take care of himself and I'll take care of the shop here." Ayame told him as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. This makes my job a bit easier then." Naruto said, while the two women blinked in confusion.

"Ano...what do you mean?" Shizune asked him as Naruto looked at the two beautiful women.

"Long story short, I met Kurama on my training trip and she said Icould have multiple mates. I'm wanting you two to be part in my harem. If, of course, your okay with it?" Naruto questioned the two women.

The two looked at on another as they thought about his offer. Looking back at him, the two nodded their heads.

"Of course we'll join you, Naru-kun." They both answered, sticking with their decsision, while Naruto smiled at them.

"Sweet. I better get back to the Hokage's office. Granny's most likely gonna have me and the others go up against Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he kissed them on the lips before walking back to the Hokage's office.

* * *

When Naruto re-enturned the office, he sees his godmother and mates waiting for him.

"Sorry about that. I had something to take care of." Naruto aplogized.

"It's alright. As I was saying, you and your mates will be fighting someone." Tsunade told them.

"In other words, you want to test us." Erza said as Tsunade nodded her head.

"Correct. The person you'll be fighting is waiting for you out there." Tsunade pointed to the window as she spoke.

Naruto and his mates walked over towards the window, letting Naruto opened it as they looked around.

"You've grown, Naruto."

Hearing a voice, Naruto and the girls looked to their right to see a man wearing a mask, his headband covering his right eye, and has a book in his hand. This man is named Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's teacher.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he waved at them.

"Kakashi-sensei, you haven't changed much at all." Naruto said as he stepped onto part of the roof and walked over towards his teacher.

Just then, Naruto realized he had something in his back pocket for his teacher. Going back to his pocket, Naruto opened it up and pulled out a new book Jiraiya had worked on during their travels.

"Here, Kakashi-sensei. This is the new volume that ero-sanian has worked on during my training trip." Naruto said as he handed Kakashi the book, while Kakashi looked on in shock.

"Naruto! This is-!" Kakashi was cut off as they heard Tsunade cough.

"Enough, Kakashi. Put that thing away and come in here to tell your new and old student you'll be testing them." Tsunade said, while Kakashi sighed before he closed the book and walked into the room.

"Hai. So, these will be my new students?" Kakashi asked her as he pointed to the women that stood next to their lover.

"Yes. As you now, Sakura will no longer be on your team due to her always trash talking Naruto and is no longer training under me." Tsunade told him, as Naruto sighed in relief.

"Thank god. Sakura's a total bitch when we were on the same team as kids." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Indeed. And Naruto? Catch." Tsunade said as she threw him a key, making him catch it.

"A key?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the key in his hand.

"That is a key for your new home you and your mates will be building." Tsunade told him, as Naruto blinked at her.

"H-How did you know about me having mates?" Naruto asked her as Tsunade pointed to her perverted team mate.

"The pervert here told me about you meeting Kurama while you were on your trip. Also, your mates here requested to be on your team since they seemed to know you. As I said for the key, that'll be your new place where you and your mates build your new home. You can use what used to be the Uchiha Compound as your Uzumaki Compound." Tsunade told him, as Naruto nodded and grinned at her.

"Thanks alot, Baa-chan." Naruto said, as the slug princess nodded her head at him, before Kakashi took over.

"Well then, everyone meet me at Training Ground Seven tomorrow morning and we'll get the test started. Naruto already knows the details of the test, but I'll explain it for you girls in the morning before we start." Kakashi said, as the Naruto and his mates nodded in understanding. "I'm off, I'll see you all tomorrow." The copy cat ninja said before he disappered.

"Where did he go?" Orihime asked, while the others in the room but Jiraiya sighed.

"Seeing he got a new book, he went home to read it." Mirajane told her, while everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

'Hmph. They don't know how long it takes me to make those!' Jirayia thought to himself as he pouted.

"We better get going and start working on the Compound." Naruto told his mates as they nodded their heads before leaving the office to work on their new home.

Once they were gone, Tsunade turned towards Jirayia.

"Now Jiraiya, why don't you tell me what happend during my godson's training?" Tsunade asked him, while Jiraiya groaned. He could tell this was going to be a long day...

* * *

Chapter 1 End

* * *

 **A/N: That was the end of the first Chapter. The next chapter and so on will be alot longer then just 1,000 words. It will be most likely around 5,000 to 10,000. As for the ladies that'll be in Naruto Harem, here is a list on how the girls will appear and when they'll be with Naruto.**

 **Women Currently In: Kushina, Mikoto, Satsuki, Hinata, Ayame, Shizune, Kurama, Erza, Mirajane, Rias, Akeno, Moka(Ura), Asuna, & Orihime**

 **Women That Will Be Coming In:**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) (Appers in the Rescue Garra Arc)**

 **Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail) (Appears in the Rescue Garra Arc)**

 **Temari (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in the Rescue Garra Arc)**

 **Kurumu (Roasrio Vampire) (Appears in the Rescue Garra Arc)**

 **Edo Wendy (Fairy Tail) (Appears in the Rescue Garra Arc)**

 **Ino Yamanaka (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in the Rescue Gaara Arc)**

 **Karin Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in the Rescue Satauki Arc)**

 **Kaguya Ototsuki (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in the Rescue Satsuki Arc)**

 **Yasaka (High School DxD) (Appears in the Rescue Satsuki Arc)**

 **Kuroka (High School DxD) (Appears in the Rescue Satsuki Arc)**

 **Sode no Shirayruki (Bleach) (Appears in the Recuse Satsuki Arc)**

 **Yoruichi (Bleach) (Appears in the Rescue Satsuki Arc)**

 **Mizore (Rosario Vampire) (Appears in the Sora Arc)**

 **Fuka (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in the Sora Arc)**

 **Ruby (RUBY) (Appears in the Sora Arc)**

 **Irina Shidou (High School DxD) (Appears in the Sora Arc)**

 **Xenovia Quarta (High School DxD) (Appears in the Sora Arc)**

 **Tsubaki Yayoi (BlazBlue) (Appears in the Sora Arc)**

 **Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) (Appears in the Sora Arc)**

 **Asia Argento (High School DxD) (Appears in the Sora Arc)**

 **Koneko Toujou (High School DxD) (Appears in the Sora Arc)**

 **Saber (Fate/Zero) (Appears in the Akatsuki Rises Arc)**

 **Irisviel (Fate/Zero) (Appears in the Akatsuki Rises Arc)**

 **Lighting (Final Fantasy) (Appears in the Akatsuki Rises Arc)**

 **Kurenai Yuhi (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in the Akatsuki Rises Arc)**

 **Rei Miyamoto (High School of the Dead) (Appears in the Akatsuki Rises Arc)**

 **Saeko Busujima (High School of the Dead) (Appears in the Akatsuki Rises Arc)**

 **Leafa (Sword Art Online) (Appears in the Akatsuki Rises Arc)**

 **Tear (Unlimited Fafnir) (Appears in the Akatsuki Rises Arc)**

 **Raynare (High School DxD) (Appears in the Guren Arc)**

 **Guren (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in the Guren Arc)**

 **Tayuya (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in the Guren Arc)**

 **Grayfia Lucifuge (Appears in the Guren Arc)**

 **Nami (One Piece) (Appears in the Guren Arc)**

 **Nico Robin (One Piece) (Appears in the Guren Arc)**

 **Lisa Highwalker (Unlimited Fafnir) (Appears in my own Arc)**

 **Iris Freyja (Unlmited Fafnir) (Appears in my own Arc)**

 **Mitsuki Mononobe (Unlmited Fafnir) (Appears in my own Arc)**

 **Firill Crest (Unlmited Fafnir) (Appears in my own Arc)**

 **Mio Naruse (Sister of Testament New Devil) (Appears in my own Arc)**

 **Miara Naruse (Sister of Testament New Devil) (Appears in my own Arc)**

 **Amaru (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in my own Arc)**

 **A/N: There'll still be more women to come in upcoming arcs. Now that I've graduated from High School, I'll be able to write more. Speaking of, the next chapter is going to come out sometime next week. I'll be doing one Chapter pre week for this story until I've completed it. So looked forward to next week with the next Chapter! I'll see you all then!**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Team Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Team Seven

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki and his mates were currently waiting for Kakashi to show up, but he never came. This caused the girls to go a bit over borad.

"Where the hell is he?! We've been here since this morning after we started working on the Compound!" Rias complained as she was walking around. She was completly tired from yesterday when she and the others had started working on their new home.

"He's probably at his place reading that damn book." Akeno told her as she was getting tired of waiting on their new teacher.

"Yeah. I've also heard that he tends to make up excuses when he shows up late." Asuna commented as Moka growled.

"He better not. If he makes up a damn excuse for being this late, I'll kick his ass!" Moka growled as she was getting ready to tear something.

"Now now, let's all just calm down. I'm sure Kakashi-san has his reasons for being late. Right, Naru-kun?" Orihime asked her boyfriend who laid against a tree.

"He better. I forgot he has a habit of showing up late." Naruto sighed. Even now, Kakashi still had a habit of showing up late.

"If he fucking gives us an excuse, I swear I'm going to beat his ass!" Mirajane growled as Erza nodded her head in agreement with her friend.

"I agree with you there, Mira. He better not give us a lame excuse, otherwise he won't live to see another day." Erza growled as she cracked her knuckles, getting ready to rip something, or someone apart.

A few hours later, Kakashi showed up with a smile under his mask.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kakashi stated happily, while Naruto and his girls pointed at the masked ninja.

"YOUR LATE!" They all shouted at him as Kakashi just chuckled.

"Well, you see, there was a black cat in my path-" He was cut off as they all shouted at him.

"ENOUGH WITH YOU LAME ASS EXCUSES!" They all shouted at him.

After eveyone calmed down, Kakashi got a serious look as he looked at his students.

"Joking aside, I'll be seeing how well you guys are and if you can join my team." Kakashi said to the girls, who nodded their heads, before he looked towards his old student "As for you, Naruto, this test is to see if you'll be re-joining me team just like old times." The male Uzumaki nodded his head, as Kakashi looked at them all once more "All right, ready..."

Naruto and the girls got them selves ready as Kakashi was giving them the signal.

"Scatter!" Soon after he anouanced the signal, Naruto and the girls disappeared in different locations.

As soon as they were in their locations, Kakashi was rather impressed on how Naruto had decided to hid instead of taking him head on like he was a kid.

'He's grown...' Kakashi thought with a smile as he started to remember the past.

* * *

3 Years Ago

* * *

A young Naruto Uzumaki and Satsuki Uchiha sat in the classroom as they've waitied for thier teacher to arrive.

"Why hasn't our teacher arrived yet? Everyone else is gone, even Iruka-sensei is gone!" Naruto pouts, causing Satsuki to look at her best friend.

"Don't worry, Naru-kun. I'm sure he'll be coming sooner or later." Satsuki told him, as Naruto looked at her.

"I know, Satsu-chan, I'm just upset that our teacher hasn't showed up while everyone else's had gone already. Thank god we don't have that bitch on our team." Naruto muttered under his breath, speaking of the pink haired bitch that would beat him every time she saw him, as Satsuki laughed.

"True. We don't have to deal with her since she's been removed from our team to a different team where she belongs." Satsuki told him, and as soon as she spoke, a man with a mask and his headband covering his right eye came in and looked at the two.

"Team Seven, meet me on the roof." The man said before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

After annoucing thier location, Naruto grabs Satsuki, making the female blush hard at her friend.

"W-What are you doing, Naru-kun?" Satsuki asked, rather embrassed at herself being in her crush's arms.

"What's it look like? I'm taking us to the roof. Hang on tight." Naruto told her as he disappeared with her in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

After getting to the top of the roof, Naruto and Satsuki notices that their teacher was already there, waiting for them.

"Now that the two of you are here, we can now being the introductions." The man said as Naruto raised a hand.

"Sorry to interupt, but could you start? You look rather mysterious." Naruto commented, as Satsuki nodded her head in agreement. As the man pointed to himself.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, as for my dream...I've never thought about it." The man known as Kakashi said to them, as they both sweatdropped.

"All we really got was his name..." Satsuki whispered to her best friend, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's start with you one the left." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto.

"Me right? My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are Kaa-chan, Satsu-chan-" Naruto began, making the beauty that sat beside him blush "Mikoto-baa-chan, and ramen! What I hate is a certain pink haired girl. As for my dream, it's to creat the ultimate harem and become hokage! So that everyone in this village can respect me!" Naruto finished with a grin, as Kakashi seemed rather surprised by the boys dream.

'Intresting...' Kakashi thought to himself before he looked over towards Satsuki "Now it's your turn, missy." Satsuki growled at him before she coughed and started.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha. My only likes are Kaa-chan and-" Satsuki cut herself off as a blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked towards Naruto "What I hate is my older sister, and as for my dream-" Satsuki cut herself off again as a darker blush appeared on her cheeks as she cover her face from her embrassment, making Kakashi sigh.

'It looks to me that someone here has a crush on her best friend.' Kakashi thought to himself before he shook his head and coughed, getting the two friends attention.

"Alright, as of today, we'll be a team. But first, you two will be doing a test so that I could see if you'll be able to be on my team or not." Kakashi told them, as Naruto and Satsuki looked at one another before looking back at their teacher.

"What kind of test?" Naruto asked him, as Kakashi laughed, making the two look at him cluelessly.

"What are you laughing about, Kakashi-sensei? Naru-kun asked a normal question!" Satsuki growled, wanted to punch their teacher for laughing at her crush.

"Ha ha. Oh, it's just that the ones who took this test ended up failing. There's a 80% chance you'll pass and fail." Kakashi said, as the two of them looked at him in complete shock, as he continued laughing "See! I knew you two would freak out!" He laughed, as the two friends glared at him.

'I want to fucking kill him.' The two thought in their heads, before Kakashi got completly seious.

"Anyway, meet me at training groun seven tomorrow morning so that we can see if you be on my team or not." Kakashi said before he started to leave "Oh, and don't eat breakfeast. You'll hurl it back up during this test." He before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto and Satsuki to look at one another.

Naruto and Satsuki rolled their eyes as they caught Kakashi's lie. Once Kakashi was gone, Naruto looked over towards Satsuki with a smile.

"We better get going and train later. Our Kaa-chan's are probably worried about us." Naruto said to her, as Satsuki smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement.

"Your right. I'll meet you at 6:00 tonight?" Satsuki asked her crush, who nodded his head.

"You bet." Naruto said as he flashed het another smile before they left.

* * *

It was the next morning and Naruto and Satsuki were waiting for their teachers witch seemed to be for hours until he should up sometime around the afternoon.

"Good morning, you two!" Kakashi stated happily, while Naruto and Satsuki pointed at him.

"YOUR LATE!" They yelled at him and Kakashi shurgged them off and put a clock down on a tree stump, having the two friends to look at him in confusion.

"As I mentioned yesterday, you two will be working as a team to take these bells from me. If you don't get the bells in the time limit, you'll be sent back to the acadmey." Kakashi stated as he put the bells back on his pants, while Naruto and Satsuki gulped as their sensei was about to give them their orders "Ready..." Kakashi began as Naruto grabbed his kunai and rushed forward, shocking Satsuki at his descision.

"READY OR NOT. HERE I COME!"

* * *

Present

* * *

"YOUR WIDE OPEN!" Mirajane yelled out as she jumped out of her hiding spot to attck her new teacher.

Kakashi snaped out of his thoughts and got out of the way, making Mirajane hit the ground instead of him.

"Nice try." Kakashi said as Mirajane smirked at him before calling out.

"NOW EVERYONE!" She yelled out, shocking Kakashi as he turned around and saw Naruto, Erza, Moka, Orihime, Asuna, Rias and Akeno coming at him with their weapons in hand.

"Your ours, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto decleared as he and his mates closed in on him.

'Shit! She was just a derversion!' Kakashi thought to himself as he grabbed a kunai and got himself ready for their attack.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Two people with cloaks that was black and had red clouds on them were walking towards the Sand Village to capture the One-Tails. They were rather known as the Akatsuki. They were an organzation that hunted down the tailed beasts.

"Are you sure the One-Tails is here, Sasori?" The woman asked her partner.

"The boss said the One-Tails lives here. She is never wrong. Just make sure your ready to do you part, Deidara." The one known as Sasori said as she eyed her partner.

"Like I said, you never rush true art, hm." The one name Deidara said as she put her hand in her pouch of clay, making the hand lick it's lips before bitting into the clay.

* * *

At the Kazakage's building, a woman with beautiful red hair, green eyes and F-cup breasts looked at the village. Her name was Gaia, a friend of Naruto's.

"Lady Kazakage! Their here!" A man shouted to their leader, who just stood there, looking at the entrance of the village.

* * *

Back At The Leaf...

* * *

"Damn it! He got away!" Naruto cursed as Kakashi has used the teleportaion jutsu.

Moka looked around for him. Not seeing him anywhere above ground, she looked beneath them and she tigtened her fist and aimed for the ground.

"He's below!" Moka stated as her fist cliated with the ground, making Naruto and the other girls jump out of the way, leaving a dumbstruck Kakashi and a smirking Moka.

'Such strenght!' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Found ya." Moka stated as Naruto and the others appeared next to her.

Getting out of his spot, Kakashi raised his headband as his Sharingan swirled.

"Looks like I'll have to take things more suriously." Kakashi stated as he made head signs, making Naruto and the others step on their guard.

Off in the distince, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune watched in amazment.

"He's grown." Tsunade said with a smile and a blush on her cheeks as she watched her godson and his mates fighting Kakashi.

"He sure has." Shizune said with a blush on her cherks as she watched her boyfriend.

"Of course he has. He's the son on Kushina Uzumaki, the daughter of one Kaguya Otsutsuki." Jiraiya spoke with a smile as he watched the fight.

* * *

Back At The Hidden Sand...

* * *

Deidara was flying on a bird as she looked around for her target.

"Where could you be, hm?" Deidara wondered as she continued to look around.

"That's as far as you go." Gaia spoke as she appeared in front of Deidara, making her stop in her tracks.

"So you decided to come out from your hidey hole and face me yourself, hm?" Deidara asked her, as Gaia glared at her opponet.

"I won't let you harm this village." Gaia stated as she grathered sand from her jug and aimed it towards Deidara.

"Whoa there!" Deidara said as she moved up and flyed off, making Gaia go after her.

* * *

Back At The Leaf...

* * *

Naruto and the others weee huffing as they laid next to a tree to catch their breaths.

"How can we get to him when he does those insane jutsu's?!" Asuna huffed out as Naruto was deep in thought as he came up with a plan to defeat Kakashi.

"Girls! I got an idea to get to Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stated, making the girls look at him.

"Really?!" Orihime asked him.

"What's your plan, Naru-kun?!" Rias asked her boyfriend, eggar to know his plan.

"Well..." Naruto began as he whispered his plan to them.

"I see..." Asuna muttered.

"Why didn't we think of that?!" Moka wondered as she grinned at the plan.

"Naru-kun, that is a wonderful plan!" Akeno said, as Naruto cleanched his fist in victory and grinned.

"But before that, Naru-kun..." Asuna began with a blush on her cheeks as did the rest of the girls.

"...Your in the mood to have sex already?" Naruto asked him, as the ladies nodded their heads, making him sigh "Alright than." The teen stated before bringing Asuna into a deep kiss, making her moan in surprise during the kiss.

While they were making out, Moka, Orihime, Rias, Akeno, Erza and Mirajane stripped their clothes off and their breasts jiggled free and played with one another while Naruto and Asuna played with each other. Moka was making out with Orihime, Rias was making out with Akeno and Erza was making out with Mirajane.

After the girls made out with one another, they crawled over towards their boyfriend and Asuna and took turns making out with him.

While they were making out with him, Asuna ripped her clothes off and moved towards her boyfriends hard member and unzipped his pants, making his hard member come out freely. Asuna smiled at the member and gently stroked it before taking his 15-inch hard member in her mouth and started to give him a blowjob.

As Asuna was licking and sucking on his cock, Erza moved his face towards her breasts and Naruto grinned before sucking on his mates breasts, making Erza let out a moan in pleasure.

While Naruto was getting Erza's hot milk, Mirajane, Orihime, Rias, Akeno and Moka went towards their boyfriends hard member and eached licked and sucked on a part. Mirajane and Moka licked the sdes, Rias and Asuna took turns on sucking his hard cock, while Akeno and Orihime sucked on his balls.

While they were funing their fun, Jiraiya got a perverted grin on his face, while Tsunade and Shizune watched on with dark blushes on their faces and felt themselves getting wet by just watching.

"This is get story matrail." Jiraiya muttered silently as he was about to write, until Tsunade glared at him.

"You pervert!" Tsunade screamed out before punching her perverted team mate all the way to the village.

Back with Naruto and his ladies, Naruto had Erza get onto her hands and knees having her show him her wet pussy.

"Your wet down here, Erza-chan." Naruto commented as he slipped a finger into Erza'a wet pussy, making her blush darker.

"Naru-kun, I want you hard cock inside of me now!" Erza moaned to him, while Naruto shook his head.

"That's not the right way to ask something from me, Erza-chan." Naruto spoke while Erza blushed even more darker.

"Please fuck this dirty whore with you cock, Naruto-sama!~." Erza pleaded, while Naruto grinned at her response.

"As you command, my queen." Naruto said as he slowly pushed his head into her, making her moan in pleasure at the felling of his hard cock going into her pussy.

Once his cock was inside of her, Naruto slowly moved himself as he didn't want to hurt Erza to much yet.

"Ugh, Erza-chan, your such a perfect fit as ever." Naruto told her while the scarlet haired beauty moaned in response before Mirajane appeared on his right.

"Don't forget about us, Naru-kun." Mirajane said before she pulled him into a hot kiss, whils Rias was on his left licking and kissing his neck while his srm was between her breasts, while Moka was behind him with her breasts pressed against his back as she licked his ears and back, while Akeno, Asuna and Orihime licked the front side of his body.

"Ha, Naruto-sama, fuck me harder!" Erza demaned as Naruto responds to his queens request by fucking her faster, making her moan out in pleasure "Ah! Fuck yes~!." The scarlet haired beauty moaned out as she never felt this good in her life.

"Your a dirty girl, aren't you?" Naruto asked her as he broke the kiss and smacked her ass, making Erza yelp at the pain she felt from each smack.

"Hai~! I'm Naruto-sama's dirty whore~!" Erza moaned as Naruto smacked her ass again.

Naruto smirked as he took out his cock and shoved it into her ass, making her moan out in pleasure while her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she stuck her tounge out from the pleasure she felt.

Naruto waisted no time and he grabbed Erza's arms and brought her up towards him as he slammed his cock enter her, while Erza was enjoying the pleasure she was getting.

"Damn, Erza! Your ass fells so good!" Naruto growled at her.

"I'm only yours to please, Naruto-sama!" Erza moaned out as her breasts jiggled each time he thursthed into her.

For Erza, she could fell him hitting her womb with each thrust and shes never felt this good in her life.

"Ah fuck~! I can fell you hitting my womb~!" Erza moaned out, as Naruto gritted his teeth and thursthed harder, making her cry out moans in pleasure.

"AH YES! FUCK THIS DIRTY WHORE TO YOU HEART"S COTENT, NARUTO-KUN!" Erza screamed out in pleasure as she was about to reach her clamix.

Naruto pulled his cock out of her, making her pout.

"Why did you stop, Naru-kun? I was so close to cumming." Erza spoke as Naruto pointed to the moon, as they all followed where he pointed.

"We have until dawn to beat Kakashi-sensei and pass our test. We can continue our fun after." Naruto said to them, as the girls nodded their heads in understanding "Oh, and one more thing...remain naked at all times unless I say otherwise." The Uzumaki teen stated as the girls all had dark blushes on their faces.

"Hai, Naru-kun." They all responded as they watched their lover put on his pants.

"Let's go." Naruto stated before he and. his girls jumped off.

* * *

Back At The Hidden Sand...

* * *

Gaia was chasing after Deidara as she threw her sand at her, while Deidara dodged ever attack that was thrown at her.

"You won't stop me that easily, hm." Deidara said as she grabbed some clay out of her pouch and turned them into spiders and threw it at her opponet.

Gaia brought up her sand to defend herself, but she noticed the clay spiders weren't coming for her, they were going towards the village!

"Damn it!" Gaia gritted her teeth in anger before she had her sand fly towards the clay spiders, hoping she would make it in time.

"Heh, you may be able to stop it, but it won't go so well for you." Deidara said to herself with a grin as she watched Gaia rushed off towards her clay spiders before she went up high and dug into her pouch of clay before making a gaint bird. "GET READY FOR TRUE ART!" Deidara yelled out of the top of her lungs as she dropped the bird, making Gaia stop and turn towards the incoming attack.

'Shit! I won't make it in time!' Gaia thought to herself as her sand was trying to cover the entire village from the upcoming blast.

Deidara smirked as she made some hand signs and screamed out of the top of her lungs.

"EXPLODE IN MY ART!" Deidara shouted out, as the bird started to shine as it was getting ready to explode all over the village, making Gaia grit her teeth in anger.

* * *

Somewhere In The Leaf Village...

* * *

A woman with blond hair, black eyes and G-Cup breasts was sitting in a dingo shop eating some dingo while drinking some water. Her name was Temari, she was the elder sister of Kankuro, who has died in the pervious war thanks to Orochimaru, and Gaia, the Kazekage of the Sand Village.

'I can't get enough of these.' Temari thought to herself before a certain blond came into her mind 'I wonder how Naruto is doing? I think I'll go pay him a visit.' The busty blond thought to herself as she paid for her food before leaving the shop, not noticing the crack on the cup that she left behind...

* * *

Somewhere In Training Ground Seven...

* * *

Kakashi poked his head from the tree he was hiding behind as he was sweating from the fights he was up against.

'It's been about an hour an a half. I can't even read the Make Out Tactics while their out there somewhere coming up with a plan.' Kakashi thought to himself, as he really wanted to read Make Out Tactics to find out what happend next.

"NOW, NARU-KUN!" Asuna yelled out as she and the other girls along with Naruto appeared a few feet away from him.

"Here I go! Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto got his teachers attention.

'Behind me?!' Kakashi thought to himself as he saw Naruto and the girls closing in on him, and got a major nosebleed when he saw the girls nakeds form.

Flying back, Kakashi hit a tree, knocking him out, and Naruto and his mates look at him while the girls were rather confused, Naruto chuckled.

"Well...good to see hes still a pervert." Naruto said as he looked at his mates' nakeds form, causing the girls to blush at his stare.

"Ugh..." Kakashi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and grabbed a hold of his head.

"Glad to see your up, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said to his teacher.

Kakashi looked at his student, and noticed he and the girls were each holding a bell and grinned at him in victory.

"Well, it looks like you all have gotten a bell from me. Starting tomorrow, we'll be working as a team." Kakashi annouanced with a smile.

"YES!" They all chreached in excitment.

"You girls can put some clothes on now." Naruto said to his mates, as they nodded their heads.

"Hai, Naru-kun." They replied as they put on their clothes.

"So tell me, was that how you were going to get the bells from me?" Kakashi asked his faviorte student, who grinned at him and nodded his head.

'Yup!" Naruto grinned, as Kakashi chuckled at his faviorte student before shaking his head.

"Hey, Naruto!" Temari called out to him as she reached to him and the others.

"Temari-chan? What brings you here to the Leaf?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, I'm here beacuse of the Chunin Exams that was going on while you were gone. But enought about me, I was wanting to ask you something?" The busty blond asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"Sure. What's up?" Naruto questioned.

"Would you go out on a date with me?" Temari asked him with a dark blush covering her cheeks.

"Sure. I can take you out at 6:00 tonight if you'd like? Considering it is the morning of the next day." Naruto said to her, as Temari nodded her.

"That's alright with me. I'll meet you tonight." Temari said as she kissed his cheek and winked at him before walking off to find a dress for her date tonight.

Once she was gone, Kakashi walked up to Naruto with a smiled under his mask.

"You know Naruto, you may have changed, but your also a lucky bastard." Kakashi said to his student befor walking away, while Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"What's up with him?" Naruto muttered to himself as Moka puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Does it matter? Let's back to the Compound and resume building." Moka told him with a smile of her own.

Nodding his head, Naruto had a grin on his face as he and the girls walked back to their soon to be home.

'I can finally start working on a strip club that I've always wanted to build.' Naruto thought to himself with a perverted grin.

* * *

At The Yamanaka Flower Shop...

* * *

Naruto walks into the shop to see Ino fight with the pink haired bitch Sakura...

"Come on, Ino! Just let me buy one flower for him!" Sakura pleaded as Ino sighed in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sakura?! The answer will always be no!" Ino told her.

"Why can't I?! Is it beasuse of N-" Sakura didn't even get to finish her sentence as Ino shot her a glare.

"Don't you dare bring Naruto-kun into this. Hes more pissed off at you already. He doesn't need to know that his own father is cheating on Kushina-san with a whore like you!" Ino growled at her.

"So this is who my father is cheating on my beautiful Kaa-chan with?" Naruto questoned them as he stood behind Sakura.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino said as she was pleased to see him, he shot her a smile in response.

"Hey, Ino-chan. As for you..." Naruto grabbed Sakura by her hair and through her out of the shop "DON"T EVEN THINK YOU OR THAT BASTARD IS ALOWED BACK HERE! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted at her, as the pink haired idiot ran off, scared out of her mind.

Once she was gone, Naruto closed the doors to the flower shop and walked back up to Ino.

"How long has that bitch been here?" Naruto asked her as Ino sighed.

"Awhile. I keep telling her to leave, but the dumb bitch never listens." Ino answered as she felt herself getting wet from just talking with her crush.

"Well, I know now who my dumbass of a father is cheating on Kaa-chan with." Naruto muttered silently as Ino clapped her hands.

"Let's forget about those two. What brings you to my shop, Naruto-kun?" The busty blonde asked her crush.

"I was going to but a flower for my beautiful Kaa-chan, I also wanted to see on of my friends from the academy." Naruto told her, while Ino squeezed her H-cup breasts together.

"...I was hoping we would become more then just friends." Ino replied in a sadective tone, making Naruto gain a nosebleed.

"When and where?" Naruto question her as Ino walked passed him and flipped the sign to close.

"Here and now." Ino said as she removed her shirt to show him her large breasts and hard nipples.

Naruto grinned at her answer and brought her into a deep kiss, which she happily respondes by kissing him back.

This was the start of a realationship between the butsyblond beauty, and the soon to be harem king.

* * *

Chapter 2 End

* * *

 **A/N: This Chapter is now finished. For the next Chapter it'll be starting off with a NarutoxIno Lemon, as for now, here are the some more women that will be in Naruto's Harem**

 **Gaia (Female Gaara) (She is going to be in it after the Resuce Gaia Arc)**

 **Akame (Akame ga Kill) (Appears in my own Arc)**

 **Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) (Appears in my own Arc)**

 **Leone (Akame ga Kill) (Appears in my own Arc)**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love Ru) (Appears in my own Arc)**

 **Sara (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in my own Arc)**

 **Shion (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in a Filler Arc)**

 **Lisara Restall (So I Can't Play H) (Appears in a Filler Arc)**

 **Venelana Gremory (High School DxD) (Appears in a Filler Arc)**

 **Kurome (Akame ga Kill) (Appears in a Filler Arc)**

 **Konan (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in a Filler Arc)**

 **Female Itachi (Naruto Shippuden) (Appears in a Filler Arc)**

 **Female Deidara (Naruto Shippuden) (She is going to be in it after the Resuce Gaia Arc)**

 **Female Sasori (Naruto Shippuden) (She is going to be in it after the Resuce Gaia Arc)**

 **Female Hidan (Naruto Shippuden) (She is going to be in it after the Atasuki Rises Arc)**

 **Female Kakuzu (Naruto Shippuden) (She is going to be in it after the Atasuki Rises Arc)**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail) (Appears in a Filler Arc)**

 **Kyoka (Fairy Tail) (Appears in a Filler Arc)**

 **Seilah (Fairy Tail) (Appears in a Filler Arc)**

 **Retsu Unohana (Bleach) (Appears in a Filler Arc)**

 **Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach) (Appears in a Filler Arc)**

 **Bao Hancock (One Piece) (Appears in a Filler Arc)**

 **A/N: This is all of the women that'll be appearing in the harem as of right now. They'll still be more women coming into this massive harem, so choice how you want noe before I list off the rest of the ladies next chapter in the Arcs they'll be showing in. See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Goddess Appears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Goddess Appears

* * *

After his fun with Ino, Naruto was walking to his mother's and his apartment and had different type of flowers in his hands for her. Ino said he could have them for free if he gave her some alone time and went on a date with her tommorw night, opening the door to the apartment, Naruto smiled as he saw his beautiful red haired mother in a apron as she was in the middle of cooking.

'I hope shes not wearing anything under that.' Naruto thought to himself with a perverted grin as he slowly walks up to her.

As he got behind her, Naruto squeezed Kushina's large breasts, causing her to moan in surprise.

"Guess who." Naruto blows into her ear, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"N-Naru-kun?" Kushina shuttered out as her new lover gropped her breasts again, causing her to let out another moan.

"Has the bastard showed up yet?" Naruto asked her as he let go of her.

"No. Knowing him though, he should be here..." Kushina began as she turned to face him.

As she was in mid sentence, Minato opened the door.

"Kushi-chan! I'm home!" Minato called out to his wife.

"...Now." Kushina growled as she walked into the living room to deal with her so called 'husband', while Naruto followed behind her.

When both mother and son walked to thee living room, Minato smiled at seein his wife.

"How are you, Ku-" Minato was cut off as Kushina put a hand up.

"Save it, you bastard. I know your cheating on me with another girl." Kushina spoke darkly, making Minato gulp.

"W-What are you talking about, Kushina? I would never cheat on you!" Minato swore as Naruto scoffed at his iditoic father, causing the two to look over at him.

"That's a loud of bullshit and you know it, _father_." Naruto harshly spoke as Kushina looked over towards him.

"Do you know who this bastard is cheating on me with, Naru-kun?" Kushina asked her new lover sweetly, as Naruto grinned.

"But of course I do, my dear Kaa-chan." Naruto said as he waved her over, and Kushina leaned him her ear as he spoke of the person, while Minato started to sweat in fear.

Kushina's eyes went wide, then got dark as she looked over at ex-husband.

"I see..." Kushina muttered silently before walking over towards Minato.

"Kushina? What are you-" Minato never finished his sentence as he was knocked out.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Minato noticed he was tied against a chair.

'What the hell is going on?' Minato wondered before hearing a voice.

"Are you finally awake, you piece of shit?" A voice asked him.

Looking foward, Minato sees Kushina fully naked and was letting Naruto suck on her hard nipples.

"Kushina, I-" Minato tried to explain himself, but Kushina stopped him by putting a hand in front of her.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard! Naru-kun told me you are cheating on me with a girl by the name of Sakura Haruno!" Kushina stated angerly, while Naruto continued to suck on her breasts for her milk, while Minato flinched at the name she mentioned.

"Well, I-"

"I see, so that name does ring a bell...well then..." Kushina started as he got up and Naruto pouts as his mother has red haired beauty stood in front of Minato and had a knife in her hands "How about I cut your dick off, so that why you can't have sex with any woman!" Kushina stated as Minato gulped in fear.

Naruto rubbed his head and sighed.

'She may be taking this way to far...' Sure, Naruto hated his so called father, but his beautiful mother wsnting to chop of his dick is a little far...

Getting up, Naruto walked over to his mother and hugged her, causing her cheeks to go red as her hair at his sudden touch.

"That's a little far don't you think, Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked her as Kushina sighed.

"I know it is. But I want this bastard to die for cheating on me, Naru-kun." Kushina told him as she felt completely at ease in her sons arms.

"I know you do, and hes going to get it. I'll have Tsu-chan lock him and the Haruno up and set an execution for them both." Naruto told her as Kushina smirks at the nickname for Tsunade.

"Your godmother is now Tsu-chan huh?" Kushina asked him with a grin, while Naruto's cheeks turned a little red as he realized what he said, causing Kushina to let out a giggle before giving him a peek on the cheek. "Don't woory, your secret is safe with me." Kushina said with a wink, while Naruto blushed.

"That's what I'm worried about..." Naruto muttered under his breath, while Kushina giggled and Minato stared at the two in confusion.

"Um...Kushina? What the hell is going on here?" Minato asked her, while Kushina glared at him, causing him to flinch.

"It's as you see, you fucker. Me and Sochi-kun are a couple now." Kushina told him as she brought Naruto into a hug, and he blushed when his face was stuck between his mothers breasts, while Minato looked at her in shock.

"Are you crazy?! That's fucked up!" Minato exclaimed.

"Oh and cheating on your wife with a whore like her isn't?! Do you really think I care ehat other people would think? Hell no! Before I was even born, my own mother went out with her brother in secret when my father didn't know about! So I'm mot the only one that dates their own kind!" Kushina growled at him as she tightend her hug on Naruto.

"My daughter is right, Minato Namikaze." A voice said, shocking the three in the room.

A woman with white hair, white eyes and H-Cups breasts stood against the bedroom door. Her name was Kaguya Otosutsuki. The mother of Kushina and the aunt of Naruto.

"K-Kaa-chan?" Kushina asked her mother in shock as she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm home, my princess." Kaguya said with a smile as Kushina ran up to her and hugged her while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Where have you *Sob* been all this *Sob* time? I've *Sob* missed you so much." Kushina cried into her chest, while Kaguya smiled at her and ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

"I'm sorry for not being here with you through the begining, my little hime. Your stupid ass of a brothers sealed me away before I could see you." Kaguya said before she noticed Naruto "Oh? And who is this handsome young man?" The beautiful godess asked, while Naruto's cheeks turned a little red.

"Oh, right, you two haven't meet yet. Kaa-chan, this is my percious Sochi-kun, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is your aunt Kaguya." Kushina introduced the two with a smile.

Kaguya let go of her daughter and walked over towards her nephew.

"Hello there, Naruto-kun. As your Kaa-chan said, I'm your aunt Kaguya." Kaguya said with a smile while Naruto blushed.

"H-Hello." Naruto said shyly, as Kaguya smiled at him before embracing him into a hug.

"I hope your Kaa-chan hasn't been giving you any trouble?" Kaguya asked him as Naruto's face was burried inside of her large breasts.

"N-No, she hasn't. She's never a bother to me." Naruto managed to get out, while Kaguya smiled at him.

"Thank godness. I thought she would give you more trobule than me when she was little." Kaguya answered with a giggle, while Kushina's cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"KAA-CHAN!" Kushina shouted out in embrassment, while Kaguya continued to giggle into her hand.

"...I'm sorry for intruputing your little reunion, but..." Minato was cut off when mother and daughter glared at him, making him whimper before shuting himself up.

"So this is the one that has been cheating on you, hime?" Kaguya asked as she looked at her duaghter, who nodded her head.

"Yes, Kaa-chan. This is the one that's been cheating on me since Naru-kun has been born." Kushina said, as Kaguya looked back at Minato, who started to sweat.

"I see...well then, this little bastard is about to find out when you mess with _my_ child." Kaguya said as she let go of Naruto and walked over towards Minato, who was quietly whimpering.

Kaguya closed her eyes and re-opened them as the Shraingan appeared in both eyes and they were both looking at Minato.

"At the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki, this is you punishment, Minato Namikaze." Kaguya said as Minato only responded in fear before his eyes closed.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking, what is he seeing right now?" Naruto asked the godess, as her eyes turned to her normal white as she looked at him.

"Let's just say he's going through a nightmare of his life..." Kaguya answered with a grin, while Naruto and Kushina sweatdropped at her answer.

* * *

Minato's Nightmare

* * *

As Minato opened his eyes, he noticed he was still tied in the chair, and he looked around him, and noticed he was in the middle of no where.

'Where the hell am I?' Minato wondered before he heard a moan.

Looking in front of him, Minato's eyes widen when he saw Naruto fucking Kushina in multiple ways.

"Ah yes, Naru-kun!~ Fuck you slut of a mother!~" Kushina moaned out, while Naruto continued to fuck her, and Minato kept watching in horror.

* * *

Back In the Real World

* * *

Naruto walked over to his mother and silently whispered into her ear.

"Your mother is scary, Kaa-chan." Naruto whipered to her as Kushina nodded her head in agreement.

"I know." Kushina muttered back, while Kaguya looked at them both.

"Hm? Did you two say something?" Kaguya asked them, while both mother and son shook their heads.

"NO MA'AM!" They both shouted, while Kaguya shurgged them off before she sat on her daughters bed.

"Now that I'm here, I say we should have some fun." Kaguya said, while Naruto and Kushina raised their brows.

"...What kind of fun?" Naruto asked her, while Kaguya smiled at him as she answered.

"Sex." The godess answered, causing them both to go beat red.

"W-Why do you have to bring that up all of a sudden?!" Kushina asked her mother with her face completly red as her hair, while she heard her mother giggle.

"Why not? Haven't you two thought about doing it with one another before?" Kaguya asked them, as mother and son looked at one another before turning away with dark blushes on their cheeks.

"I-I have..." Kushina muttered under her breath, while Kaguya could clearly hear her, while Naruto couldn't.

"Oh? So you've dreamed of having sex before with Naru-kun here?" Kaguya asked her daughter, who's face was as red as her hair.

"B-Back in the past, we would mess around with each other when the bastard wasn't looking." Kushina amitted with the blush still on her cheeks, while Naruto blushed even harder.

"I...remember that." Naruto muttered under his breath, as Kaguya smiled at the two.

"Then why don't we get started? I say we should do it in the showers first." Kaguya said, as both mother and son blushed at her suggestion.

"D-Don't joke around like this, Kaa-chan." Kushina said in embrassment, while her mother giggled.

"Relaz, I'm just messing with you two. Anyway...I heard Naru-kun here is creating a harem?" Kaguya asked him as she rose a brow at him.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Naruto replied to her.

"I'm also assuming that my little hime here is apart of the harem, correct?" Kaguya asked him, while Kushina's cheeks went as red as her hair.

"...H-Hai. He asked me to be in his harem when he returned home yesterday." Kushina told her mother, while Kaguya smiled at her answer.

"Who else is in your harem, Naru-kun?" The godess asked her newphew, who blushed at the question.

"...Mikoto-chan, Ino-chan, Ayame-chan, Shizune-chan, Erza-chan, Mira-chan, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Moka-chan, Asuna-chan, Orihime-chan, and Kaa-chan. I plan on asking Tsunade-baa-chan and Temari-chan later tonight." Naruto told her, as Kaguya nodded at his answer.

"Good. What if I told you...I was willing to be in your harem?" Kaguya asked him with a smile, while Kushina looked at her with wide eyes, and Naruto blush darkend.

"K-Kaa-chan, are you serious?" Kushina asked her mother, who looked at her daughter as she spoke.

"Of course I'm serious, hime. I'm wanting to help Naru-kun here create a new family, which I'm sure your will to do so as well since your in his harem." Kaguya told her, while Kushina's cheeks turned as red as her hair. "So what do you say, Naru-kun?" The godess asked as she looked back at Naruto.

"W-Wow, I um...don't know what to say..." Naruto muttered quietly, as Kaguya smiled at him as she got up and walked over to him and put a finger under his chin, making him look up at her.

"You don't have to decided right of the bat. Just let your fellings tell you your decision." Kaguya told him before she kissed him fully on the lips, making him go eye'd wide, and his mother to stare in complete shock in embrassment.

Pulling away from him a few minutes later, Naruto had a rather embrassed look on his face, and Kaguya giggled at how cute he was when he was embrassed.

"You seem to act just like you mother, Naru-kun." Kaguya said as she rans a hand through his spiky hair, making him blush.

"T-Thank you, auntie." Naruto muttered, while Kaguya smiled at him.

"Just call me Kaguya-chan, dear." Kaguya told him before she pulls him into another long kiss.

As they continued to kiss, Kushina felt herself getting wet from just watching. The red haired beauty blushed and tried to hide you dripping wet pussy, before her mother eye'd her before pulling away from the kiss.

"Look, Naru-kun, you Kaa-chan is getting wet." Kaguya pointed out, as Naruto looks over to his red faced mother.

"I-I swear I wasn't watching, I was just-" Kushina was cut off as her son now stood in front of her.

"Kaa-chan, you don't need to be emrabssed. Let me help you fell good." Naruto told her as Kushina felt tears coming down her cheeks.

"...Naru-kun..." Kushina muttered out happily before nodding her head, while Naruto pulled her in for a long kiss.

As the new couple were kissing, Kaguya watched on while messing with her breasts before she smiled and she walked up to the two and pushes her breasts against her daughter, making her let go of their kissing as she let out a moan in surprise.

"K-Kaa-chan..." Kushina muttered out, as her mother smiled at her before pulling her into a loving kiss.

As they continued to make out, Naruto watched on as mother and daughter made out with one another. The young Uzumaki then felt his cock get hard just from watching them. Grinning, Naruto takes off his pants and underware and lays his cock against his mother leg, making her moan during the kiss.

As they kept kissing, Kushina eyed her sons hard member, and puts a hand on it and gave it a handjob while she was kissing her mother. After a vouple of minutes, Kaguya let go of the kiss, and Kushina paid attention to her sons hard member.

Gettin down on her knees, Kushina started things off by licking her sons hard member and messed with his balls, making him let out a moan.

"Oh fuck, Kaa-chan...you tounge fells so good..." Naruto moaned, as Kushina continued to lick her sons cock.

While her daughter was licking her son's hard cock, Kaguya also got on her knees and licked and sucked on his balls, making him more once more as he watched both mother and daughter lick and suck on his cock.

After a couple of minutes of licking, Kushina slowly puts her sons 15-inch cock inside of her mouth. For the start, Kushina could only fit 10-inches inside of her mouth, before she fully took in the rest. The red haired beauty then sucked on her sons hard dick, giving him a nice deep throat, making him moan in pleasure.

While her daughter was sucking on her sons cock, Kaguya looked at her daughter's large breasts as they jiggled each time they moved. Smiling, the rabbit godess goes towards her daughters breasts and sucked on her hard nipples for her daughters milk, making the red haired beauty let out a moan in pleasure as she continued to suck on her sons hard cock.

After a couple of minutes, Kushina pulls her sons cock out of her mouth and rubbed it and moaned as she felt her mother suck on her breasts for her milk. Paying back attention to her sons hard cock, the red haired beauty stuck it back inside of her mouth, and sucked on it while licking around it as she waited for her sons hot cum to come inside of her.

"Ah fuck~ Kaa-chan, I'm about to cum~!" Naruto moaned out, as Kushina could fell her son was about to cum and increased her speed.

"CUMMING!" Naruto shouted, as he shot his load into his mother's mouth. Kushina felt her sons hot cum shoot out into her, and she gulpped it down, not wanting a single drop to come out of her mouth.

After the lost drop shot inside, Kushina pulled away from her sons cock, and gulps down his cum, not letting a single drop get out. After she drank all of her sons hot seed, Kushina looked down and saw her mother has pulled away from her breasts and was looking up at her with a smile. Smiling back at her, mother and daughter pulls one another into a deep kiss.

After a couple of minutes, both mother and daughter let go of the kiss to catch some air, and Kaguya takes off her shirt, bra, pants, and panties and she was now fully naked, showing her beauty to both mother and son.

Both mother and son looked at one another before grinning as they went over towards Kaguya and sucked on her hard nipples for her milk, making the said godess moan out in pleasure as she felt both her daughter and nephew suck on her hard nipples for her milk. As they continued sucking on her nipples, Kaguya runs a hand through each of their hair as she moans in pleasure.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto stopped sucking on his aunts breast and was now looking at his mothers ass. Smirking, Naruto slaps his mothers ass without warning, causing her to moan in pleasure at his sudden action. Naruto then speard his mothers ass and licked his lips when he saw how wet his mothers pussy was. The Uzumaki teen stuck his face between his mother ass before licking her wet pussy, causing her to let out another moan in pleasure at her sons action.

"Aw fuck, Naru-kun~! Lick your mommys pussy~!" Kushina moaned as she was resting her head against her mothers breasts while Naruto continued to suck his mothers pussy, causing her to moan in pleasure.

As Naruto kept licking his mothers pussy, Kaguya puts a finger under her daughters chin, and both women stared at one another in the eyes before they kissed another on the lips. Kushina wrapped her hands around her mothers neck while Kaguya gropped her daughters breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure during the kiss as she felt her mother grop her breasts.

While the mother and daughter continued to make out with one another, Naruto pulled away from his mothers wet pussy, and he sticks a finger into it, making the red haired beauty to moan during the kiss while Naruto brought his cock up to his mothers ass and rubs it against her while jerking himself off as he played with his mothers pussy with his finger.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto got his finger out and slowly put his cock inside of his mothers wet pussy, causing the said red head to let out a moan in pleasure while her mother rubs her back gently, telling her daughter it's going to be okay and it'll make her fell good. Once Naruto has fully entered his 15-inch cock inside of her, Naruto went slow at first so that his beautiful mother could get used to the pain.

'Oh my kami! I can feel him hitting my womb~!' Kushina thought as she moaned after she and her mother broke the kiss between them.

Felling his mother getting used to the pain, Naruto increased his speed, making her moan in pleasure at the felling of her being fucked by her son and new lover.

"Ah~ Fuck yes~ Fuck this sultly mother of yours, Sochi~!" Kushina said between moans.

Hearing his mothers request, Naruto grins and increased his speed even more, causing her eyes to go to the back her her head and had her tounge sticking out. Noticing her daughter having her fun, Kaguya got out of between her and stood up and sat on the bed and played with herself while she watched her daughter have the most fun time of her life.

As Naruto keeps coming in and out of his mothers wet pussy, the young Uzumaki teen grabs his mothers hands and pulled her upwards, having her back against his body, and he pushed his lips onto hers, causing her to kiss back in pure happiness.

Naruto could fell his mother tightening around his cock, meaning she was about to cum. He looked at her during the kiss, and he couldn't be happier for being born from a beautiful woman. Kushina noticed his sudden stare, and her cheeks went at the same color of her hair. After they broke the kiss, Kushina could fell she was about to cum since she had tightend around her sons cock.

"S-Sochi, I'm about to cum." Kushina told him, as Naruto smiled at his mother.

"So am I, Kaa-chan. Let's cum together." Naruto told her, as she gave him her own smile before they kissed each other once more and pure love.

After a couple of minutes, Nartuo broke the kiss and increased his speed as he felt both him and his mother was about to release their seed.

"CUMMMING!" They both shouted together as Naruto shots his seed inside of his mother, while Kushina's cum splattered out onto the ground and the walls.

After they both came, Kushina was laying on the ground and Naruto layed on her with his face buried in her breasts, both huffing as they tried to catch their breaths.

"That was amaizng, Sochi." Kushina huffed out as she smiled at her son, while Naruto gives her his own smile.

"I hope your ready for round two, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked her as his cock was hard once more, making the red haired beauty giggled in excitement.

"Of course. I'm all yours and only yours, Sochi." Kushina replied before she pulled her son into a deep kiss with love.

While they were kissing, Naruto slowly puts his head inside of his mothers wet pussy, causing her to moan in pleasure during the kiss. When Naruto felt his head go inside of her, he began to push the rest of his cock inside of her.

Once he felt himself fully inside of her once more, Naruto started thing off by going slow, so that he wouldn't hurt his mother after they have just came a few moment ago. As she was getting used to the felling of being fucked a second time by her faviorte son and new lover, Kushina broke the kiss and moved his hands towards her breasts, letting him grope them as he increased his speed inside of her.

As she watched her daughter and nephew in pleasure, Kaguya couldn't take it anymore and stood up, showing her wet pussy as she walked over towards her daughter. Kushina looked at her mother in surpise as she watched her showing her wet pussy to her. Licking her lips, Kushina brought her tounge out and brought it up to her mothers wet pussy and began to lick it, causing the said goddess to moan out in pleasure at the touch of her daughter's tounge licking her pussy.

Naruto looked at his aunt with a smile before he pulls her into a deep kiss, making her eyes go wide in response before they sofftened and she kissed back in pure love.

While her mother and son were making out with one another, Kushina buried her face into her mothers pussy, causing the said rabbit goddess to moan during the kiss, and then the red haired beauty began her licking once more as she was her face was deep in her mothers pussy, and she had her tounge deep inside of her and licked all of her insides, having her mother to moan out once more in pleasure during the kiss.

'Mm...this fells so good. Thank god I broke out of that hell to see me daughter once more.' Kaguya thought to herself as she hadn't felt so much pleasure in her life.

Naruto could fell his mother was about to cum again due to the fact of her pussy tightening around his cock. He smirks throught him kissing his aunt, while he looked down at his mother with his eyes.

'Kaa-chan is about to cum again, and I can't blame her. I'm also about to cum.' Naruto thought with a groan as he felt himself increase his speed inside of his mother.

Stopping her actions, Kushina looked at her son with a smile.

'It seems Sochi is about to cum again, I can tell by how fast hes going inside of me. I don't blame him. I'm also about to cum for a second time.' Kushina thought with a moan as she felt her pussy tighten around his cock.

"Kaa-chan, I'm Cumming!" Naruto shouted as he broke the kiss and with one last push, he felt himself cumming inside of his mother once more, who was also cumming hard, but tried to not cum as much as she did her first round.

After his last shot came inside of his mother, Naruto pulled out his cock and he could hear his mother huffing in exuastion. Not wanting to go another round with his mother so she could realx, he was starting to oull back, but was stopped when he felt Kaguya grabbed his still hard cock. The goddess looked at him with a seductive smile.

"I hope your not fnished yet, Naru-kun~?" Kaguya whispered in his ear seductivly, making a shiver go down his spien before grinning.

"Of course not, Kaguya-hime." Naruto said as her cheeks went red at the 'hime' suffix while a shiver of pleasure went down her spine at the tone of his voice.

Bringing Kaguya and himself away from his sleeping mother, Naruto brings the beautiful goddess into a kiss, which she responds by happlily kissing him back. During the kiss, the two tounge wistled wheli Naruto's hands moved to Kaguya's ass cheeks and squeezes them, causing the said rabbit goddess to moan in pleasure at his sudden actions.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto breaks the kiss and licks her until he reached her large breasts and sucked on her nipples to get her milk, Kaguya moaned out in pleasure as she watched him suck on her breasts like a baby. While she was breast feeding Naruto, Kaguya puts a hand on his still hard cock and gave him a handjob as he was sucking on her breasts.

Once he was finished sucking on her breaats, Kaguya got on her knees and placed his cock between her breasts and gave him a boobjob while licking and sucking on it each time it reached her, causing him to hold break a moan.

'Fuck! Aunt Kaguya's mouth fells so god damn good!' Naruto thought as he watched the beautiful goddess give him a blowjob.

Kaguya looked up at her nephew with a secductive smile.

'Looks like someone is enjoying themself.' Kaguya thought as she winked at Naruto, making his cheeks turn as red as his mothers hair.

After a couple of minutes have passed, Kaguya brings the cock out of her mouth and went over towards her sleeping daught and laid on top of her, waking the said red haired beauty up.

"Ugh...Kaa-ch-" Kushina was cut off as Kaguya slams her lips onto hers and shook her ass at Naruto.

Grinning, Naruto walks over to the two beautiful women and lays his cock agains his aunt ass before slowly sticking the head inside, hearing a moan from the rabbit goddess. Once he was fully inside of her, Naruto started things off by going slow so he wouldn't hurt his beautiful aunt. Kaguya moaned during the kiss in pleasure as she felt Naruto go a little faster.

'Ah fuck~! This fells so good~! I can see why Kushi-chan loves him so much~!' Kaguya moaned in her head as she let go off the kiss and lays her head under her daughters chin.

Kushina holgs her mothers hands tightly as she heard her beautiful moans as she was getting fucked a bit harder when Naruto moved faster then he did when he first entered inside of her. Naruto felt his aunt was about to cum as she tightend around his cock, and to be honest, he was about to cum too.

"Kaguya-hime, I'm about to cum!" Naruto groaned out as he slams inside of the beautiful goddess ass.

"M-Me too! Let's cum together, Naru-kun!" Kaguya managed to get out between moans.

"I"M CUMMING!" The two shouted as the claimaxed together.

Once after he felt the last of his cum was inside of her, Naruto laid on top of the two beautiful womans breasts.

"That was amazing..." Kushina huffed out as Kaguya nodded her head in agreement.

"Indeed...how about we rest first before we get cleaned up together?" Kaguya suggested as they both nodded their heads.

"What about him?" Naruto asked as he and the two goddess looked over at the passed out Minato.

"...Hes not going to wake up until his 64 hours are up. After we have our fun in the shower, we can call up Tsunade and tell her about him and get him inb a jail cell along with...Haruno Sakura, right?" Kaguya asked him, as Naruto nodded his head.

"That's right." Naruto said as Kaguya nodded her head at his answer.

"Good. These two are going to be held in the cells until they put up an execution for them both." Kaguya replied before she began resting.

"Thank you for telling me, Sochi-kun." Kushina said as she kissed the top of her head before dirfting off to sleep.

'This is the best day of my life.' Naruto thought as he grinned before dirfting off to sleep.

* * *

At The Hokage's Tower - Later That Evening

* * *

After his time with the two beautiful women in his life, Naruto was now at the Hokage's office with his team as Tsunade was about to give them their next mission.

"The next D-Rank mission for Team Kakashi is-" Tsunade started but was cut off.

"Nu-uh! We aren't doing any more kids stuff! Could you give us a real mission, Baa-chan?!" Naruto questioned his godmother.

'...Hes got a point.' Erza, Mirajane, Moka, Rias, Akeno and Orihime all thought as they didn't want to do anymore D-Rank missions. Kakashi sweatdropped at his student's outburst, while Iruka,, one of Naruto's old teachers, sighed.

'Im going to get yelled at for this later.' Kakashi thought as he sighed.

'Naruto...you haven't changed at all...' Iruka thought to himself.

"Watch you tounge, Naruto. Just because your my godson, doesn't mean I'll give you a-" Tsunade was cut off again as a woman ran into the room.

"Lady Hokage! We have recived som urgent news!" The woman stated as Tsunade glared at her.

"What is it?!" Tsunade asked her as Naruto and the others turned towards the woman.

The woman took a deep breath before answering.

"Lady Kazekage has been captured by the Akatsuki!" The woman answered as Naruto and the others went eyed wide.

'Gaia?!' Naruto thought as how one of his friends was caputered by them so easily.

"I see..." Tsunade muttered before looking at Team Kakashi. "Team Kakasi, I'm giving you a new mission! Go and find out where the Akatsuki have taken Lady Kazekaze!"

"ROGER!" Naruto stated before he and his team started them journey to find Gaia before it was too late...

* * *

Chapter 3 End


End file.
